undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Différence de versions
Cet article décrit tout les changements qui ont eu lieu dans les nouvelles version d'Undertale. UNDERTALE v1.001v1 Cette mise à jour fut appliquée le 8 Mars 2016 et actualise le fichier steam_api.dll pour assurer qu'Undertale marche avec la dernière version du client Steam."If anyone got an UNDERTALE "update" on steam it was just a change to a DLL to ensure UNDERTALE works with the latest steam client update" - Toby Fox. 9 Mar 2016. Twitter. UNDERTALE v1.001 Toby Fox a annoncé le patch UNDERTALE v1.001 pour le 12 janvier 2016. Les tests bêta pour UNDERTALE v1.001 ont débuté le 19 janvier 2016 et n'étaient disponibles qu' avec la version Steam de UNDERTALE. Cette version d'UNDERTALE a ensuite été déclarée officielle le 20 janvier 2016, et a ensuite été mise à la disposition de ceux qui ont acheté la version sans DRM d'UNDERTALE le 21 janvier 2016. * Ajout d'un écran de démarrage, qui semble être une image étirée de 320 x 80 pixels du logo UNDERTALE. * Changement du numéro de version de UNDERTALE pour des raisons évidentes. * Modification du menu de la configuration de la manette pour que que le titre soit plus audacieux, que le message saisonnier ne soit plus en italique et que "Sensibilité de sensibilité analogique" soit maintenant espacés. * Ajout d'un troisième tiret à la droite du mot "Instruction" dans le menu d'instructions du jeu. * Ajout d'une animation de destruction appropriée pour Calotte Glacée sous forme de glace. * Changé la couleur des attaques bleu clair à 00A2E8 (à partir de 42E2FF), pour être plus visible pour les personnes daltoniennes. * Ajout d'un dialogue pour appeler Papyrus dans la salle du labyrinthe électrique lorsque le protagoniste marche sur le labyrinthe électrique dans une route génocide ratée. * Ajout d'un dialogue supplémentaire pour Papyrus dans la chambre de papyrus lors de l'inspection de la boîte d'attaques qu'il n'utilisait pas, y compris son attaque spéciale qui aurait été capable de faire sauter l'âme du protagoniste. Papyrus parlera ensuite du Chien Pénible une fois qu'il aura réalisé que le chien a encore volé son attaque spéciale. * Correction d'un bug où si Papyrus est tué et le protagoniste marche vers la gauche dans la scène où Undyne le repère, Papyrus apparaît sur le côté gauche de l'écran. * Ajout de la solution au puzzle de piano à afficher sur l'écran lors de l'écoute de la boîte à musique de la statue. * Changement du dialogue de la fille palourde pour préciser que le protagoniste ne peut pas rencontrer "Suzy", ajoute le mot "aujourd'hui" à la fin de "Mais il y a une limite aux choses que vous pouvez faire." et ajoute une ligne supplémentaire au dialogue de la fille palourde suggérant que Suzy peut être la raison pour laquelle le protagoniste est là. * Ajout d'une image mal dessinée de trois personnes souriantes avec "ne pas oublier" écrit dessus qui apparaîtra à l'intérieur du premier tiroir dans l'atelier de Sans si le protagoniste a parlé à la fille palourde. * Ajout d'un fichier audio appelé Grandpa Temi qui joue quand Temmie se voit refuser les Temmie Flakes. * Changement de la hitbox de la nourriture pour chien dans le laboratoire pour empêcher les joueurs d'utiliser le bug pour sauter la scène de la rencontre d'Alphys. (Cela n'a pas fonctionné.) * Changement du deuxième appelle de Papyrus dans le laboratoire de : "TU LUI A DIT ?" pour "ATTEND, LE SAC DE LA NOURRITURE DE CHIEN M'EST FAMILIER ... JE ME SOUVIENS DE L'AVOIR VU... DANS LA CHAMBRE DE SANS OUAIS, JE L'AI DEMANDÉ POURQUOI IL L'AVAIT, IL ME DIT QU'IL A ESSAYÉ DE MANGER PLUS SAINEMENT." comme une explication possible de ce changement. * Modification de la position du panneau de la salle de bain et de l'interrupteur près de l'entrée du Labo Originel. * Ajout de dialogue supplémentaire pour Mac Futal qui sont "Clarify Story" qui est Mac Futal expliquant qu'il a dû jeter tous ses vêtements pour faire de la place aux tenues que Mettaton lui a données et "Outing" qui est un dialogue durant lequelle Mac Futal parle de sa realtion avec le Vendeur de Glace Gentilly. * Correction d'un bug où le protagoniste serait capable de tuer les ennemis dans le NOYAU et atteindre LV 14 sur une Route Pacifiste. * Changement du début du combat de Sans afin que Sans puisse dire "prêt?" et c'est reparti." quand le protagoniste meurt assez souvent, plutôt que seulement après la première mort. * Correction d'un bug où l'appui sur la touche de la barre d'espace faisait que l'animation de baisers d'Alphys et d'Undyne commençait dans la fausse bataille d'Asgore Dreemurr dans la Route Pacifiste. * Suppression de l'espace vide et des pixels parasites trouvés près de Mettaton EX dans la version complète du menu Démarrer. * Changement des positions des Amalgamis dans les Crédits de fins. * Quatre lignes de dialogue ont été ajoutées pour tenter de combattre le Chien Pénible dans la pièce au-delà de la porte mystérieuse à propos des trous dans le tissu sur lequel le chien dort et de l'idée d'un chien qui crochète. * Changement de abc_123_a.ogg, un fichier audio contenant des voix de synthèse expliquant au joueur de ne pas révéler les secrets du jeu en une suite de rire provoqué par ses mêmes voix. * Changement de "abc_1111_0.png", une image qui à l'origine disait au lecteur "ne télécharge pas ces énormes feuilles de sprites en ligne", avec une image du mot "bepis" qui est juste un mot que Toby Fox trouve amusant. 9 * Suppression de la valeur "Fun", qui signifie essentiellement que la valeur "Fun" n'a plus besoin d'être modifiée pour trouver la salle du MysteryMan et d'autres événements "Fun" associés. * Correction de plusieurs fautes de frappe. * Correction d'une faute de frappe dans le dialogue de Muffet. * Suppression du deuxième "Si je" dans le dialogue d'Undyne lorsque le protagoniste échoue à plusieurs reprises à utiliser le bouclier correctement. * Correction de "PIRAHNAS" à "PIRANHAS" quand Papyrus explique le puzzle des tuiles mutlicolores * Correction de l'astérisque et du guillemet dans la ligne "BONELY" de l'entrée du journal de Toriel. * Correction du dialogue pour le Père de Colhivert de "ceux-ci" à "ceci" quand il parlait des blagues de son fils. * Statue ATK et DEF modifiée Références de:Undertale/Änderungsprotokoll en:Undertale/Changelog pl:‎Undertale/Lista zmian ru:Обновления Catégorie:Contenu